Captivate ll Kylo Ren ll Ben Solo
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Light is easy to love, show me your Darkness " I thought we had decided to not fall in love. " BOOK ONE PRE- EPISODE VII BOOK TWO EPISODE VII BOOK THREE EPISODE VIII ( 2018 ) Updates Every Sunday
1. Prologue

I want you to show me

the **deepest part**

of your consciousness 

I want to see

the twisted thoughts

 **the monsters**

 **the horrors** that keep you up

screaming late into the night 

I want to understand the

intricate and **fragile** design

that is _your mind_

**I want to meet your demons**

 _and hear the things_

 _they whisper in your ear_

**I want to hold your hand**

as they tear you apart

just so you know

 _ **that you're not alone.**_

The last night she spent with him it was snowing.

She remembered how flushed her face was from the stinging cold penetrating her skin, and how the falling snow hadn't yet begun to stick to the ground. The cold had come on suddenly, without a warrant or warning. It fell in a light sheet, not thick enough to waver her sight, but was glittering down onto the hills around her.

Her breath perspired in thick, uneven waves, enveloping the space around her. Her vision was inconsistent, as tears came and left, falling down her cheeks. She'd pleaded, begged even, for him not to leave.

There were fires burning around them, fighting the growing cold and combating the darkness of the night. The warm glow from the flames bounced off of her bewildered eyes, making them appear to burn.

Ben had been rushing from her, not stalling at any of her requests for him to turn back. June looked through him, trying to find any ounce of light in his soul, but, all she was met with was a silent wall.

" Ben.. " June's voice distended, sounding unnatural and strained, as she tried to reach out a trembling hand to touch him.

There was chaos all around them, as people were running past her, screaming for their lives, knocking against her shoulders, everyone pushing past her as a small fleet of soldiers unloaded onto the island, picking off Jedi one by one.

Her cheeks were glistening in the soft lights around her, as the impending night brought on more uncertainty. Ben had stumbled to a stop as his name came from her lips, his body planting itself firmly, as though there was a hesitance in his choice to leave.

" Ben, I love you," she spoke in an instant, her voice losing its strength as she managed to muster the courage to reach out and grab at him, " please. "

She felt pathetic and weak. Feelings she was not familiar with, but was feeling nonetheless. She had loved him, **still loved him** , and for quite some time, but picking this moment, right now, to use it as leverage, it _seemed misplaced._

Ben's body pivoted to face her, his eyes searching for hers, and pausing the moment their gaze met. Regardless of everything that was happening around them, she could tell that he was the same man as before.

She had to be brave. She had to stop him before this escalated.

" I can't.."

Ben's voice was drowning in doubt, and she could feel the conflict in his mind. She couldn't force him, she knew that, but maybe if she showed him that there was a different path, maybe he'd reconsider.

" Come with me, June. "

His words sunk against her skin and shook her to the bone. Her gaze softened as he spoke, June's choice beginning to solidify.

And just like that, she knew she didn't have it.

It didn't matter how much she knew that this wayward path might be the end of their Jedi journey. This dark abyss that Ben had decided to descend into, she knew she'd follow him anywhere.

His voice was feathery and fierce, it was firm but so welcoming. Her lips gaped just slightly, knowing that any moment she'd agree to anything he'd say.

Ben's hands gripped her upper arms as he hunched slightly, his eyes matching with hers. His face neared hers as their lips parted, June's entire body was set ablaze by Ben's touch. _They were so close now._ June's eyes filled with tears as he neared her, she watched helplessly as his body closed in on hers. Her hands shook as she placed them forwards, her fingers hesitantly touching the fabric of his robe, as she grabbed onto him.

He wasn't as shaken up as her, but June could tell he was rattled, only at that moment she wasn't sure why. **He was frightened** , she was sure of it, but what was making him choose this path so suddenly?

" Come with me.. " Ben's words became more and more quiet the closer he grew to her. The chilled air that was forming from their breaths became one, whirling cloud, and June's eyes closed for just a moment as she felt his lips close in on hers. The screams and explosions seemed to fade quietly into the background of her mind, as his voice became the only thing she focused on.

" I can't, you know I can't follow you. "

June's words came out in one long breath as she tightly clenched her jaw, her emotions beginning to get the best of her. So much had happened that she didn't understand, but she knew that she couldn't let him leave, not like this. A Jedi who abandons their kin and sides with the dark is one that could never be forgiven. She needed to say something, _do something_ , to stop him. But the more seconds that ticked away, she realized that didn't have the strength to stop him.

 _And she'd have to live with that the rest of her life._

The moment their skin met, June could feel this bonding electricity that they had shared. A force so strong, she was sure that they wouldn't ever be apart. It had been surreal at first, scary and foreign, but after a while longer it had become _intoxicating_. She craved being with him, touching him, and sharing his space. The affinity they had shared wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced before, _and she knew it was the same for him._

There wasn't any more time to talk, she didn't have a chance to convince him to stay, as without warning they were separated. It was so sudden, first he was there, and **then** **he wasn't.**

There was a large explosion just yards from them, separating them almost instantly. The energy from the wave sent them flying, and the last thing she could remember, was someone pulling at her arms, and dragging her away.


	2. O N E

" She's an orphan, after all. "

A gruff voice spoke up, boldly catching the attention of the room. His statement demanded the eyes of his audience. There was a small hesitation in the group of elders, no one wanting to correct him nor deny the fact.

" She does have a living relative, an Aunt, I believe. "

Another voice spoke to end the silence, this time shifting the conversation to something less harrowing. There were smaller conversations happening now, each weighing the benefits that having the young woman would bring. One more member stood up, making eye contact with everyone in the room, before clearing her throat. The woman held the curiosity of the room.

" General Organa. "

One of the much older men spoke to her directly, causing a small smile to form on her lips. She spoke effortlessly to her audience as if she knew the answer to everyone's question.

" You're deeming this young woman's abilities, based on her lineage alone."

Leia Organa spoke not from anger or frustration, but from experience.

" I've met with her before, she will be an excellent addition to the others. Have faith.."

Leia's words were worth more than most, and collectively, they agreed that the young girl, along with a few others would be allowed to train at a secret location.

The meeting afterward would be brief, they'd talk about The New Republic and what these bright young Kids could offer. Ultimately deciding the fates of the young woman and men before they had even begun to train.

" You okay? "

June's eyes had lost their focus, as she stared off amongst the thickening tree line around them. Never in her entire life had she seen so much green. Her perplexed expression and lack of volume warranted the voice to repeat itself again, this time sounding more concerned. A friendly hand extended forwards to touch her, but upon instinct, she shifted away from her shoulder.

She didn't like people touching her.

It had started when she was a young child. Her parents had found out that she was force sensitive early, and were elated to find out that their daughter carried the Horlow gene, that had been passed down generations ago. However June wasn't that thrilled.

Still unsure of her own abilities, she would have terrible thoughts or visions whenever a person made skin contact with her. Not knowing at the time, that she was simply tapping into her natural abilities within the force. As she grew she could control who's memories or thoughts she prodded through and who got into hers. But the ugly memories had stuck and even now, she didn't exactly enjoy being touched. Especially by strangers.

Surprisingly, the young woman who had tried to get her attention immediately apologized and introduced herself.

" How rude of me, my name is Linn,"

The woman's voice was soft and sweet, gaining her attention for a few moments.

" Juniper. "

June spoke in a quiet tone, as to not draw any attention to herself. She spoke to the young blonde woman with little to no interest, trying to focus all of her attention on the new area they'd seemingly been abandoned in.

" Oh, pretty, like the planet? "

June looked at her, slightly confused. Her expression was beginning to give her away, as her lips hadn't even managed to muster a smile.

" No, like the tree. "

June's eyes looked over to the woman, as though she half expected the young woman to cry or insult her, but to her surprise, she only laughed quietly to herself and nodded.

" Did you hear who our teacher is going to be? "

The eighteen-year-old pressed June again, this time sparking her interest. June shook her head slowly, watching the young woman's eyes light up with excitement as she told her.

" Rumor has it, The Resistance specifically had Luke Skywalker come to this-this, " her hands flew up in excitement as she spoke, " this deserted island! "

She nearly squealed as she spoke, prompting some of the other ship passengers to look over to them in curiosity. Although the young woman's tone of voice had agitated her just slightly, the thought of a Skywalker, The **Luke Skywalker** , training her and everyone else here? It was almost too much to believe.

There couldn't have been more than ten of them in the lot. Everyone had been extracted at different locations and boarded onto a ship in the middle of the night. They'd been dropped off at an undisclosed location, given little to no information about why they'd been taken, and were now left to fend for themselves. Lucky for June, it was a lush forested Island.

" I heard that Han Solo's son is supposed to train with us too, "

" Han Solo, the war hero? "

June listened as more conversations grew. The excitement of the moment was finally breaking the bitter silence of the group, as the woman who had led everyone from the ship, began to look more and more nervous. Instinctively June could tell that their temporary guardian was not force sensitive, so where was their real instructor?

Everything would be answered in a matter of minutes as a strong welcoming voice boomed through the area. There were lush forests all around them, the only really clear spot to see was the minimal landing strip where their ships had landed, which was well over an hour ago.

A man emerged from the thick green brush, startling nearly everyone in the group. His discolored robes trailed behind him as he pushed past the large group of young men and women, boasting loudly for everyone in the area to follow him.

The man who had led them from just outside the ships and further into the island was quite old. His pale silver hair was short, showing his heavily receding hairline and deepening facial wrinkles. He waved impatiently at them, and slowly the group began to filter from the landing area and to a more closed in location.

The heavily forested area finally gave way, as a large settlement was displayed before them.

" My name is Icarus Lowen, and I will be assisting Mr. Skywalker in all of your training. "

The man spoke only once, both introducing himself and letting his purpose be known before heading into the settlement, with or without his group.

" My name is Leia Organa. I am the general to the growing resistance, that is putting all of our faith, in all of you. "

Not needing much of an introduction, Leia took control of the group almost immediately after they'd entered the settlement, letting them know their place in all of this. The general stood out in front of the group, her stern words and kind eyes drew affection from the group, not one person wanting to break eye contact with her as she spoke.

" For the next six months you will be training under the watchful eye of my brother, Luke, and when your training is complete, you'll be given your own military rank and sent out to defend those who do not have a voice. You'll be the hand that finally puts this bloody war to rest. "

Leia mentioned that the island that they were on was at the far edge of a quiet galaxy and that the odds of Snoke or anyone else from The New Order finding them, would be minimal.

They were given a small tour of the area, shown their individual rooms and specific lodging areas to train, shower and eat. June had finally gotten a good look at everyone in the group and assumed that there was no one underage. Everyone was at least eighteen years of age.

The small group was brought into a larger, open ceiling room that was expected to be a dining hall. It looked as though this area had, at one point, been some sort of vacation stay for visiting aliens or people alike.

" Juniper. "

It was very odd to be hearing her name called out so affectionately, so warmly. Her startled eyes looked up to the woman who had uttered her name, and to her utmost surprise, it was someone she'd never expected to be on a first name basis with; Leia Organa.

" General."

Juniper's face frowned some as she watched General Organa send a perturbed smile her way. The formal words didn't seem to sit well with the aging woman. The general reached forwards, leading the young lady over to a table where a few students were already sitting.

" I know that this must be quite a bit to take in, but I want you to know that I'll be just an earshot away if you need anything.

" Leia paused briefly before letting her hands fall from Juniper's shoulders. " I've spoken to your aunt just recently, and if you need to speak with her please don't hesitate. "

Juniper managed to push a small smile, her eyes still showing how uncertain she was with all of this.

" I knew your parents when you were just a young girl, Juniper," Leila's voice trailed off for a moment as she collected her thoughts. " They were some of the finest people I've had the pleasure of meeting. "

June's stomach turned onto itself as her emotions caught up into a ball in her throat. She managed to force a small smile as Leia led her across the room.

" Let me introduce you to my son, Ben, " Leia spoke again, but this time catching her off guard.

June turned her attention from her shoulder and to the table in front of her, where a nervous young man had quickly rushed to his feet to introduce himself.


	3. T W O

The longer she stayed in the dining hall, the more she understood why she was recruited. The resistance had single-handedly picked young men and women from around the galaxy to be their new recruits. The more she listened to everyone talk at the various tables around her, the wearier she became. June understood why they'd been personally picked, but it made a small uncomfortable thought begin to slowly rise from the back of her mind. They were going to be used like puppets in the Resistance's war with the new order.

A hard knot formed in the pit of her stomach, as she thought more and more about it. But then again, maybe she was just overreacting.

The man she'd been sat with was a bit goofy looking to say the least. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a strong jaw. Regardless of all of all of his possibly handsome defining features, he had a pointed nose and short, unkempt hair.

" Ben, this is Juniper Horlow, she's the one Luke told you about. "

Leia spoke from over June's shoulder, sending an unintended crimson flush to crest the tips of her pale cheeks. She glanced behind her, briefly catching Leia's growing smile, as the general left made her way around the room.

June was left stranded at the table, her expression looking pained as the woman left her alone with a stranger. Her shoulders shifted uncomfortably for a moment as she turned to face the young man she'd been left with.

" Juniper. "

Ben spoke coyly, his eyebrows furrowing together as he repeated her name to himself. Without a doubt, he could sense how tense she was. Juniper's lips pressed into an unnerved line as she struggled to speak to him.

Eventually, a small smile began to spread across her face as she looked over at him, still unsure about all of this. The young man extended an arm across the table introducing himself.

" I'm Ben Solo. "

By late afternoon everyone had been introduced. They'd been shown their individual living quarters and been introduced to a number of inhabitants on the island.

The planet itself seemed a little too quiet, and if she was honest, it was a little eerie. The island they were on was vast, stretching over fifteen miles, and the landscape varied depending which end you were on. While the center of the island seemed to be in a comfortable neutral zone, the outer banks were a different story. They were warned early off to keep to the village area, and that only well trained Force Users could reach the opposing ends of the floating abyss.

The strange, if not incredibly noticeable man, who had introduced himself earlier, had spoken to her a few more times since they had been introduced, and to her surprise, he was actually pretty interesting.

June had heard the stories of Ben Solo, son of a legendary Resistance General Leia Organa and Han Solo. Ben had a famous family as far back as you could see, and that alone made him a little intimidating. Judging by the way most of the others avoided him, she was sure they were thinking the same thing.

It was nearing the end of their first day, and June's nerves were still on edge. She watched the other students intently, soon realizing that everyone came from a different background and culture. Everyone was around the same age, but each of them was so different. Three people had managed to speak to her that first day, two of them being twins. One of them was the woman from earlier, who always seemed to have a question coming from her mouth.

" I'm Linn and this is my brother Drake. "

Linn's golden hair was pulled up into a tight secure bun, fully displaying her bright eyes and broad forehead. She smiled mischievously over to her brother who had shoulder-length blond hair as well but his was pulled back into a low ponytail. He only matched eyes with June for a moment before his gaze instinctively shifted away. For any moment that Drake lost his words, his sister was there to finish his sentence.

" He's a little shy, don't worry he'll warm up to you. "

Linn nudged June's arm lightly, watching June physically recoil from the touch of another person. Linn's eyes widened as her mouth opened in nervousness, she went to apologize, but June cut her off.

" I just don't like to be touched. "

She kept her voice low, as to keep their close conversation private. To June's surprise, Linn simply grinned wider, her eyes lighting up as she spoke to her so intimately.

" I probably shouldn't be so casual anyways, it's not very Jedi like. "

June's lips pulled tightly for a moment as she listened to Linn's response. Her eyes widened as a free hand came up to her face, trying to cover her mouth. Eventually a wide smile passed over her face, and for the first time that entire day, she began to feel at rest.

" They're the Warners, Linn and Drake. "

A statement seemed to appear from thin air, as June's head pulled up from the table she was sitting at and to the man who'd just decided to sit next to her. Ben sat down next to her, abruptly pulling out the chair and startling her. The group of young force sensitive men and woman, had gathered in a large dining area, that still reminded her of a room that a resort would have shows or other activities in. No one was still sure who was leading them or what exactly their purpose was here, and lucky for her, shortly, she'd have her answer.

" Royalty? "

June spoke with a sullen tone, not completely putting together how the young heirs to the Warner Empire had ended up at the same kidnapping location as her.

" Like you're not? "

June's quiet expression shifted suddenly, as her eyebrows furrowed and her brightly lit eyes became agitated. She looked over to him half expecting him to run away or at least flinch, but to her complete surprise, his body didn't hinder, in fact, his satisfied little face had a wide smile growing across it. He was enjoying messing with her.

" You're family is famous as well. "

June's expression darkened some a she looked away from him and to the man who had just abruptly entered the room, and seemed to of silently demanded their attention.

" My family's dead. "

June hissed out a response, her pale tone enhancing her cold expression, as she looked at the far end of the room, giving the middle-aged man the attention he was asking for. Unknowing to her, the wide smile on Ben's face had begun to fade.

There were three people standing at the front of the room. Each wearing white robes in one fashion or another, and each stood stoically, holding an extremely stern look on each of their faces. June's expression softened some as she watched a man step forwards and introduce himself. The man was someone whom she'd looked up to since she was a small child, someone who had been raised and trained from nothing, and had one of the most famous names in the galaxy.

Luke Skywalker.

He stepped forwards from the center of the small group of cloaked figures, pulled his hood down in the process, and revealed a mechanical arm. June noticed that his hair held a dark color, but was streaked with silver, and his crystal blue eyes had no problem scanning the room, and pulled everyone's attention.

" I know some of you have been pulled from your families, some of you not really having families to be pulled from. "

His voice was steady and he spoke fast, looking on at the group with a fierceness that June hadn't expected, he finally revealed why they had been plucked from their normal lives and brought here.

" You've been hand chosen by our leaders in The Resistance, and each of you has a different level of skill and strength that will set you apart from the rest, " He paused, his eyes panning to each person in the room.

" You're all force sensitive, every one of you. You've been brought here for training, in hopes that one day, you'll be used in the fight for the greater good, or some shit like that. "

Luke's voice trailed off for a moment, and June watched his shoulders loosen some, " I've been brought here to train you, for a short period of time. After that you'll be assigned to a new area of expertise, depending on how strong your abilities develop. You're the new weapon in this war. "

Luke seemed unimpressed with the words that were coming from his mouth, and June could feel a hesitance in his words. He didn't seem completely okay with training them, and sending them off to fight a war.

" You're saying we don't have a choice in this? "

A young man stood up, June could hear his voice shake as he spoke. She wasn't sure if he was scared or angry, but she could physically see him begin to tremble.

" You can leave, go back to your families and live your life what ever way you want, " Luke paused, his eyes hardening as he spoke, " or you can stay here and develop your abilities. What you choose to do after that is up to you. No one is being held captive here. "

All eyes shifted with the conversation, and as Luke finished speaking, the young man quietly sat down and kept to himself, getting the answer he'd been looking for.

Another older woman stepped forwards from behind Luke, not taking the time to remove the hood over her head or the cloth that was draped over her mouth. Luke shifted his stance slightly, allowing her to take the floor.

" You will wake up at dawn and train the entirety of the

day, you will have three meals at selected hours and will be in bed at sundown. This is not some day camp where you can goof off, the fate of the Galaxy lies with all of you and I suggest you take this seriously. "

Luke glanced at the woman with some surprise, not seeming to be on board with with this woman's military style approach.

" I have you for six months, after that you'll be reassigned. "

Luke spoke one last time before nodding off to the other leaders around him. He rushed from the area and left before anyone else could question him.


End file.
